Archive:Kontis
''"What are you so afraid of? The Nightmare has only just begun." '' -Kontis This dragon in disguise was once a peaceful, kind hearted soul, but has since been warped, and twisted by the Nightmare festering within the Emerald Dream. Driven by his grief over the loss of his love nearly 10,000 years ago, he has grown a deep seeded hatred for all mortal life on Azeroth. His ultimate goal: Release the Nightmare into the Mortal realm. Background Being rewritten, coming soon. Appearance This dragon in night elf forms carries himself with a stoic, cold demeanor. Eyes glow a dull gold create a strong contrast to his otherwise dark features. His chest is broad, and muscular, and he towers over most mortals with a strong yet agile build. And imposing man, the chilling, dark presence surrounding him enforces the dark power he commands. Light itself seems to withdraw from him, a strange dark shadow lingering around him. Personality Quiet and often withdrawn, his solitude has strengthened his mental discipline. Kontis is incredibly intelligent having spent nearly 10,000 years expanding his mental power. This time also worked to warp his mind until he eventually succumbed to insanity. His confidence in his abilities and control of shadow magic borderlines arrogance though often comes off as passive and reserved. He is most often in control of himself, but has been prone to outburst of frustration or anger when provoked. Nothing is greater then the deep seeded sorrow in his heart for the loss of his love, which has become the driving factor behind his malevolent motives. Reflection on her death and the inability to let go has caused his mind to descend into madness, and he would have all mortal life on Azeroth suffer his pain before giving in. Combat Like any dragon, Kontis is a powerful foe. Before his fall to darkness, he was still a very aggressive individual, but now he has grown more reserved and calculated with his battles. As a dragon his power is immense, combining spells and abilities from the four Emerald Dragons who served the Nightmare along side him. He prefers to fight in his mortal form in melee combat, keeping his full power reserved. His sword in essence is a part of him, created through a shard of his very soul, twisted by the Nightmare. He wields it with deadly skill, having trained vigorously for over 10,000 years. Over all, Kontis is a deadly opponent, both in magic and melee. However, his arrogance can cause him to underestimate his opponents, often times toying with them and purposely leaving himself open. Despite this, there are very few who have ever survived an encounter Another note is that Kontis often times avoids direct combat, preferring to resort to his toying with opponents from afar by attacking their minds directly. Inducing hallucinations and bringing ones own nightmares to life, playing on an opponents worst fears is not uncommon. Quotes “The light shall never fall upon your flesh again.” “This is my world. This Is My Nightmare!" “This world will burn beneath shadow and flame, and yet, it’s pain will only be a fraction of my torment.” Gallery Kontis WCIII.jpg|Kontis as he appears in Talonscar Isle. KontisImage.jpg|Kontis emerges from the Nightmare into the Twilight Grove. Kontis Dragon Form.jpg|Kontis' true form. Category:Archived Characters Category:Archived